


A Scene of Tragedy

by EAI



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Dark Magic, Hurt Barry, Hurt Len, M/M, Mutation, Yasuharu Takanashi's Scene of a Disaster
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 04:17:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12880005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EAI/pseuds/EAI
Summary: there is a conjurer whose powers are unbridled, wrecking through central city in agony - who mutates barry's one and only into a creature of malice. the scourge, the team finds, is irreversible.





	A Scene of Tragedy

**Author's Note:**

> this is a two-chapters work of fiction - prepare your box of tissues. you've been warned. i will post the 2nd part in a few days. 
> 
> enjoy!

 

 

 

 

—a boy.

The conjurer who devastates the entire city in mere minutes – with fires that never quench, restless earthquakes, flooding rains and squalls, and the crawling darkness – is just a boy, small and frail and scared and angry and cruel. A boy with severe, uncontrollable powers, weighing too heavy on his shoulders. Barry and the Legends struggle to calm and talk him down, repeating again and again, they cannot bring back the dead without consequences – but the boy has already committed the crime. The failure in reviving his dead family results in Central’s destruction and the neighboring cities. So when ley lines materialize out of nowhere, glowing white beneath their feet, all bright and burning, Barry realizes that it is already too late. The Legends quickly remove themselves from the fiery streaks, with caution they charge at the boy with all they have, as Barry runs to rescue the people scampering away to safety. But at a split second, he hears Lisa’s voice in the midst of crashing thunders and rains, and sees Len at the corner of his eye – standing stock-still, drenched and pale.

One scalding line has latched and tangled itself around his ankle. Lisa, on the ground with a broken arm, screaming her brother’s name. Barry staggers to a stop, dread looms heavy in his heart as Len raises his watery eyes and weakly says—

“—B-Barry…”

Then the line coils and chains Len’s entire body, forcing him down to his knees where tendrils and webs of achromatic colors begin to scorch him alive, before Barry can even try breaking his darling out. Len groans in anguish and screams, writhing against his binds, unable to wrestle himself free – alerting the Legends and the rest of the team at the Labs, as the line twists and dislocates and wrenches his limbs from their sockets and breaks his spine. Barry and Lisa freeze, witnessing in the cold, flinching when Len releases a terrifying, monstrous howl. Bones tearing Len’s skin; blood spilling and sloshing, all the ley lines snaking into open wounds, manipulating muscle growth and incessantly morphing.

_“—w-what the fuck was that?”_

_“The lines… they’re gone!”_

_“We’ve lost Len’s comms, Barry! Where is he?!”_

_“Barry, what the hell is going on over there?!”_

_“Lenny!”_

He and Lisa stand right in the eye of the conjurer’s murderous thunderstorm, where the dismal sky darkens with rolling clouds, explosive roars and the downcast rush as cold as ice – drowning his friends’ pressing voices in his ear. Barry’s heart shatters to pieces when he notices that the screaming has long stopped, replaced by a low and painful moan; just as Len, with his head hanging low and his back hunching forward, attempt to rise on his two shaky, mangled legs.

The worse has begun, and he doesn’t like it one bit – especially when it involves Len getting hurt.

Barry flashes over to Lisa, helping her to her feet. “Go, get somewhere safe.”

But she yanks her arm out of his grip, adamant that she stays. “I’m not leaving without my brother!”

“Lisa, please, listen to me just this once! You’re hurt, and this place is no longer safe for you! I can’t keep an eye on you when that thing has Len—“

—an ear-deafening cry shuns the both of them, a cross of high and low volumes for a horrifying, devilish noise. The lines have consumed every inch of Len’s body; scathing and burning black, vapors surround him, tattering and scarring his clothes and skin, so deformed and grotesque. Barry pulls Lisa behind him, backing her away as he tells her to run as fast as she can, when Len sways and fixes his attention to them.

“…L-Lenny.”

Her voice, full of fear.

Unearthly white, blue eyes target Lisa, lunging towards her at a speed so alarming that it hollows the earth underneath Len’s feet, catching Barry by surprise, as he nearly misses seeing him move. He manages to intercept the blow which causes a ringing ripple in the air, seizing Len’s arm before he swipes and tackles and pins him to the ground. He shouts at Lisa over his shoulder, “ _GO_!”

He trusts Lisa to find her way to safety when Len growls another beastly sound, thrashing in his hold and breaks away, leaving an agonizing bash across his face. Barry reels back, his vision blurs a little, panicking as he escapes and dodges the endless assault – he doesn’t know what to do, and even Cisco is clueless. This terrifies him.

“Len!”

Barry evades another cutting swing.

“Len, baby, it’s me!”

And another.

“It’s Barry!”

And another.

“C’mon! Come back to me!”

But when a blow strikes sharply against his chest, robbing him a breath and a heartbeat as the pain pulsates through his veins, Barry unconsciously retaliates - somewhat praying that it will wake Len up. Len's head snaps to one side with a crack, his body contort as Barry's knuckles sting. His own action shocks him to the core, hazel eyes wide with guilt pooling deep. But Len only cranks his neck and whirls around, his movements all sluggish and broken, as the thunder claps above them and he jumps to attack Barry again. 

“Len!”

 

 

 

 


End file.
